Careful What You Wish For
by Mobile
Summary: Kirk, Lane, and Amy. Three ordinary best friends always wished the Halo universe was real. Until it was. Rated T/M for language and violence.
1. Carful What You wish For

** Reviews and tips are appreciated.**

**This is going to be a really short chapter. **

Ever heard the saying "Carful what you wish for, it might just come true"? That's exactly what Kirk was thinking as he put on MJOLNIR armor. His friend Lane doing the same right next to him.

It had started like this; Kirk picked up the phone to call Lane. _Ring, ring, ring._ "Hello?" Lane said over the phone.

"Hi, Lane. You wanna' get on xBox Live and play some Halo 3?"

"Yeah sure, just let me pop in the disk okay?"

"Okay."

Kirk hung up the phone and booted up his xBox. As soon as he saw the dashboard show up he selected the "Play Game" option. When the start menu for Halo 3 came up he started a custom game and invited Lane to the lobby.

Talking through his microphone Kirk said to Lane "Hey, Lane Amy is on. Should we invite her?"

"Yeah she said she had a map she wanted to show us."

"Kay'." He promoted Amy to Party Leader as she joined. "Alright Amy show us your map." Kirk said to her.

A little while later they were all shooting rockets and launching grenades at each other on Amy's new map she called "Rocket Guard". Kirks Katana backed Spartan was throwing a plasma grenade at Lanes E.O.D helmeted Spartan who was launching a rocket at Amy's Combat shouldered Elite who was about to assassinate Kirk's Katana backed Spartan. "It's a good thing our parents are all going out to dinner together. They would never approve of the t-bagging." Amy said.

"Damn straight." Lane said as his rocket hit kirks Spartan in the face. "Or the swearing." Kirk said as he watched Lane t-bag him.

"What would you guys wish for if you saw a shooting star?" Amy questioned the boys. "That Halo was real." Kirk said after a pause.

"Agreed." Amy said

"Totally." Lane said

That's when Kirk saw the Elite walk by his window.

**Again, reviews and tips are appreciated. Sorry it's such a short chapter hopefully the next one will be a longer one.**

**-KP**


	2. Don't Wish On A Shooting Star

**Reviews and tips are appreciated.**

"Uhhhhhh." Shaking his head as if shaking off a bad memory Kirk leaned closer to the window. Yup. The elite was there. Along with two grunts and a jackal.

He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Four armed covenant that looked like they were getting ready to storm his house.

Amy brushed a strand of her dark brown hair out of her eye and assassinated Kirk's Spartan. "Oh yeah. Taken the lead baby!" Kirk didn't say anything. Not even when she T-bagged his Spartan. "Yo, Kirk. Ya' there?"

"Huh?" He said his voice a little fuzzy. "Oh yeah. Amy was there really a shooting star when you asked, and I quote: 'What would you guys wish for if you saw a shooting star' end quote."

"Yeah, why are you afraid it came true?"

"Actually, yes."

"Kirk that's ridiculous." Lane said.

"Yeah. Tell me that when your looking at a squad of Covenant right outside your house." Then everyone heard a window shatter.

"Gaa!" Kirk screamed. He stood up to face an elite two grunts and a jackal pointing plasma weapons at him. "Go with us quietly human and we might just let you-"

"What the hell!" he shouted at the elite.

"What." The elite's deep voice sounded confused.

"MY PARENTS PAYED ONE HUNDRED DOLLARS FOR THAT WINDOW AND YOU JUST COME BUSTING IN AND BREAKING IT!" The elite lowered his plasma weapon. The rest of his squad following suit. "Look human I have superior strength-"

"And this is my house!"

"Human-" the elite sounded angry.

"And another thing. Human is not my name it's Kirk. That's how you will address me in my house." He was on a roll. If he could just somehow get them out of the house… "If you're going to capture me at least do it properly. Go! Out of my house knock on my door. I'll answer it then you can capture me."

He shooed them out of the house and told them to wait a minute.

He walked into the T.V. room and put on his headset. "Guys I'm back but not for long."

"Kirk, what the hell was that?" Lane asked.

"Yeah we heard you screaming at someone." Amy chimed in.

"That doesn't matter. Lane you know how to use a gun right?"

"Yeah."

"Good. Get some of yours and your dad's guns ready with a fully loaded clip in each one and two extra clips close by. Make sure all the ammo is there. Amy where do you live?"

"On Main Street. Why?"

"Because I want you to meet me at the top of the hill about a quarter mile from there. You better know how to handle a gun I have a feeling you'll need it. I'm going to bring two rifles. I stalled the Covenant but not for long. Guys I'm serious about this." Kirk looked up through the skylight and saw a huge Covenant cruiser above the city. "If you look at the sky you'll believe me. Ready Go!"

Kirk ran to his Xbox and shut it off then sprinted to the gun locker in his basement he grabbed two pistols and two rifles. Each one had fully loaded clips thankfully. He then proceeded to grab a small ammo crate. Dashing upstairs he put his dad's hunting knife into his pocket and ran out the back door as the elite knocked on his front door.

**New chapter next week. **

**Again reviews and tips are appreciated**


	3. To Kill A Covenant

**Please Review. They're appreciated.**

_"C'mon Amy. Where the hell are you?" _Kirk thought as he sat at the top of the hill fiddling with his rifle, Amy's right next to him. He had told her to be here twenty minutes ago and it was only a quarter mile from her house. Amy could run a mile in five. _"I'd shout but I'm not sure if the covenant squad is still looking for me."_She emerged from the trees about twenty feet away.

"What kept you Amy?" he asked as she sat down next to him.

You do know that when there are two hunters in the street shooting at civilians and only hitting buildings it's hard to dodge the shots?" she replied

"Yeah, okay." Kirk said. "So you do know how to use a rifle and a pistol?"

"Yeah sure."

"Good let's get to Lane's house and see if he's ready."

Twenty minutes later they were in Lane's basement getting ready. "Uhhh guys, I see some Elites Coming to get us. Lane your backyard has been destroyed." Amy said to the two boys.

"I suppose this was unavoidable." Lane said. CRASH!

"What the hell was that?" Kirk shouted.

"Humans! This is commander Vladeer. I demand you surrender your worthless lives'!"

"Worthless my ass!" Kirk shouted. "If you think we're worthless come get us yourself!"

"Very well." The Vladeer said. "Prepare to die."

"You should do the same yourself!" Lane shouted back. Kirk and Amy fist bumped him.

The first Elite rounded the corner in a matter of seconds. "Open fire!" Kirk shouted. Three rifles opened up a can of whoop ass on the Elite who didn't stand a chance. The next elite was a little more prepared, he threw a plasma grenade around the corner almost destroying the couch Amy was taking cover behind. The Elite came around the corner firing his plasma rifle with two grunts behind him. "Fire at the heads!" Lane yelled

"Thank you Captain Obvious!" Kirk shouted back. "_These Covenant must be really poorly trained. Three twelve year olds shouldn't be able to hold out this long."_

The three Covenant were killed easily. By the time they had killed for things the walls were covered in blue and purple blood. It was dripping from the dead bodies. It was splattered on the floors too. "Yo, Vladeer. Your squad friggin' sucks!"

"So I've been told." The Commander said uncloaking behind Amy and activating his energy sword.

**16:00 Hours Earth Time**

**Aboard UNSC Cruiser "Your Sirloin Is Never You Last Steak"**

**In Earth Orbit Above North America**

"Sir, scans show three children holding their own against the Covenant."

"Check and re-check to see if scans are correct." Said Captain Roberts. "I already have, Sir." The analyst reported "The A.I. thinks we should retrieve them."

"How long have they been there?"

"Six Hours."

"If they can survive until tomorrow we'll retrieve them. They could make great soldiers."

"But Sir, they're just kids. Can't we send in an O.D.S.T. to retrieve them?"

"We can't risk U.N.S.C. life until we're sure they can take care of themselves."

"But Sir-"

"That is a direct order Corporal."

"Sir yes Sir!"

"Have the engineers make O.D.S.T. suits sized for children."

"Yes, Sir. Should I put an O.D.S.T. on standby for drop?"

"If it gets you out of my face."

"Yes Sir. Thank you Sir"

"Tell Sergeant Walker to get his ass on standby. If the children survive until tomorrow he'll be the one dropping in with the suits."

"Yes Sir."

"Amy!" Kirk and Lane shouted at the same time. Kirk charged Commander Vladeer with his dads hunting knife out. He jumped and got lucky stabbing the Elite in the neck. "Garrr!" Vladeer screamed as the knife embedded itself in his neck. The commander dropped to his knees trying to pull the knife out. Amy took out her pistol and shot it in the face.

"You saved me." Amy said staring Kirk straight in the face

"You killed him."

"Yeah, but he would have killed me if you hadn't stabbed him in the neck."

"True but-"

"Guys can you stop arguing about who killed him and help me salvage from the dead aliens." Lane said.

"He's right let's find some grenades and figure out how these damned Covenant weapons work." Amy said.

"Dibs on the sword!" Kirk shouted.


End file.
